Another Problem
by SparklieeFairy
Summary: Following the morning of June 14th my little sister Charlie was abducted from our back yard, my mum found out she was pregnant, and in the middle of it all I found out I was pregnant.


**Summary: Following the morning of June 14****th**** my little sister Charlie was abducted from our back yard, my mum found out she was pregnant, and in the middle of it all I found out I was pregnant.**

Teddy sat on the plastic chairs, in the hospital foyer. Her sweaty palms, attached to the bottom of the chair, as if to protect her from falling straight off the chair.

Her left leg bounced rhythmically up and down, shaking from her nerves. Her breaths were unsteady and shaky.

She looked around the maternity foyer, it was all women with their husbands, they were all grinning, and talking with excitement. She could see no others her age. She was defiantly the youngest there. By far.

Teddy had always been the good child. The child her parents wouldn't need to worry about, or remind her about her homework, or how her exams were close. She wouldn't need to be reminded about concentrating in class. She was the easy, good child. The one child that would no doubtbly be going to college at 18, and be getting a successful career.

She was the child that her parents wouldn't need to explain about underage drinking, or smoking, She wouldn't need to be spoken to about underage and sex, and protection.

She had always looked down on teen mothers, with such disgust. She had always seen them as stupid, and idiotic to let themselves get pregnant. Yet she was here in the pregnancy clinic in Seattle general hospital, she had suspected she was pregnant. When she matched up the signs, she couldn't be more disgusted with herself, she couldn't be more certain that she was pregnant, but she was sitting here desperately hoping that there was some chance she wasn't pregnant.

She was awaken from her day dreams, by a lady calling her name, reading of a clipboard.

She slowly stood up from her chair, glancing around the room once more, before she slowly followed the women, into the doctor's room.

"This is doctor Everett she'll be taking the very best care of you today." The nurse said indicating to the red haired young doctor. She stood up from her chair, and guided Teddy into the office, she shut the door behind her.

"Now, I'm guessing you're here because you believe your pregnant, not because your infertile, am I correct?" She said scanning through some notes on her computer.

"Yes." Teddy whispered her hands on her lap.

"Okay, just a sec." She said, typing quickly. "Okay, right. When did you have unprotected sex?" The nurse said, pushing her chair with her feet, and gliding towards Teddy.

"Seven weeks ago. December 31st." Teddy said recalling the new years eve party at Spencer's house.

"Okay right. Jump up onto the bed." Dr Everett said patting the bed.

Teddy silently stood from the chair, and propped herself onto the coach. She rolled up her top, and laid her head down on the bed.

The doctor, poured blue gel across her flat belly. She rolled the scanner rod across Teddy's belly. The nurse looked up at the screen for a minute, and smiled and looked back down at Teddy.

"Congratulations, your expecting a baby girl!" The nurse said smiling down warmly at Teddy's shocked, and disappointed face.

* * *

Teddy walked out of the doctors office, trying to take deep breaths, and calm herself. She couldn't be pregnant at sixteen. She just couldn't, and yet she could.

She took a deep breath out, and then in, it shaking uncontrollably.

She walked out of the hospital, and stood in the car park. She wanted to burst into tears, she felt any second now she would, but she was interrupted by the loud ring of her phone.

She breathed out, and pulled out her phone from her back pocket.

"Hello?" She said trying to keep herself from crying.

"Teddy!" Came her mothers reply, then came sobs. Yet, it wasn't Teddy's sobs and cry's, no. It was her mums.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Teddy asked concerned.

"Its your sister, she's missing!" Her mum blurted out, she sniffed, and then burst into even more cry's and gulps.

"Mum, how, what, when, HOW?" Teddy shouted down the phone all at once.

"It was all my fault!" Amy cried, crying uncontralbly now. "Just wait at home, ill be home soon." She cried, before ending the call.

"Mum, wait!" Teddy shouted, helplessy, but it was too late, her mum had ended the call.

It was too much for Teddy to take in, let alone for her to bear. She suddenly burst into tears, and collapsed in a sobbing heap on the ground, outside the hospital.

**Please Review, I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
